Lost In You
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: [Set in S2. There’s A Rub Remix] What if Paris couldn’t have stayed? Would Rory and Jess have needed a chaperone? [Lit]


**Title: Lost In You**

**Series: Gilmore Girls**

**Author: Innocent Innuendo**

**Chapters: One-shot**

**Genre: Drama/ Romance/General/Humor**

**Summary: Set in S2-There's A Rub-Remix What if Paris couldn't have stayed? Would they have needed a chaperone? Lit**

**Pairing: Jess/Rory**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Adult conduct, brief adult language**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine…except for all the stuff I changed.**

**AN: Heh, I had sugar today.**

_And all the things I should have said_

_And all the letters left unsent_

_It was you and I_

_But mostly me_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost In You by Sugarcult_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'Reheated French fries really suck.'

His voice was completely serious, for French fries were of no laughing matter. Especially when reheated.

Rory looked contemplative. 'Hm, they do suck.'

Jess smirked. 'Yeah, so, eat.'

He liked to win.

No wait, scratch that.

He loved to win.

Rory gave him a dry look and crossed her arms, 'Okay, I will.' Waiting for him to leave she rested all of her weight on one foot. He didn't even move. 'You're still standing there.'

'I know. You didn't give me a tip.' He enjoyed being a bastard at times. It was one of his strong points.

'You want money?' Jerk.

'No, I'll take a fry though.' Smirking without remorse.

She was feeling exasperated. What had happened to her night alone? 'Okay, yeah, have as much as you want.'

He began to unbutton his coat.

Her eyes rounded at the sight. 'What are you doing?'

'Getting ready to eat.' He said as if it were the most sensible thing in the world.

Gaping, she said. 'You're staying?'

'Didn't you just invite me?'

"Uh…No, I…"

'No, you told me to have all I wanted. That sounded invitation-like.'

'You wanna stay here and eat?' She was beginning to feel like a fish.

He shrugged. 'Beats being at Luke's.'

'But…"

_You can't be serious_, Rory thought to herself as she tried to think of excuses to get him to leave. She had tons in her head but none seemed good enough. It really shouldn't be this hard to kick a guy who was barley even a friend out of her house when her mother wasn't here.

Well, at least she had Paris…she might make an okay substitute for the moment.

At that moment the substitute walked in. 'I can't find my flash cards.' Her eyes then landed on Jess. 'Oh.'

Jess looked between Paris and Rory.

Well, the whole wanting to be alone excuse wasn't going to work any more.

Rory sighed. "Paris, this is Jess. Jess, this is Paris.'

Paris gave a somewhat forced smile, 'Hi. Well, anyway if you find my flashcards give me a call. Later.'

'No!' Rory was desperate. "Stay. We can eat and do more work on homework later.'

'Really.' Paris perked for a moment, then her face dropped. 'Wait, I can't. My mother's home tonight and needs help getting around.'

'What happened to her?' Concern etched itself into Rory's voice.

'Oh, just a surgery mishap.'

'Medical?'

'Plastic.'

'Oh.' Rory nodded understandingly. 'But can't Nanny take care of her?'

'No. Nanny's got a cold and mother doesn't want her anywhere near her.' Paris sighed. 'Apparently if your cheekbones start to dissolve, you're more susceptible to illness. Also, who knows how her face will turn out if she starts to cough.'

Jess spoke up. 'Huh, not a great mental picture. Ready to eat?' He looked down at Rory

Rory gave him a dry look before turning to Paris. 'Are you sure you can't stay?'

'Yeah…Wait is that Mac'n'Cheese?' Paris stared at the yellow goodness with longing. 'I love Mac'n'Cheese.'

'Then stay.' Rory prompted, feeling slightly selfish (and probably looking silly).

Paris was still looking longingly when she said. 'No…I really should go. Um…call me about the flashcards. I'll, uh, see you later.' With one last gleaming look, Paris left.

Jess turned to Rory, arms crossed. 'Interesting.'

'What is?'

'That you think we need a chaperone?' There was a small muscle jumping in his jaw…but she wasn't sure if it was amusement or something else.

'I do not.' She huffed.

'You just tried to get us one.'

She opened her mouth then quickly shut it, her brows drawn together.

Jess gave her his trademark smirk, lips tilting in an insufferable way. 'But what I really want to know is why you think we need one? Just what do you think is going to happen?'

Rory tried to think of words but instead just found a place to look at on the floor. After a moment, Jess sighed. 'I think I'll take that fry now.'

Rory watched as Jess sat down at the kitchen table, rolled up his sleeves and opened one of the random bags and pulled out a burger.

Rory had to ask herself-

_What did she think was going to happen?_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Aqua.'

Jess snorted, as his grabbed another fry. 'That was your first favorite band.'

'Hey, all the rest of the girls were into Spice Girls or Jessica Simpson. At least I had some originality.' Rory said trying to defend her twelve-year-old music taste. 'Yours couldn't have been much better.'

Jess merely smirked, 'Pink Floyd.'

'Ugh. Did you ever have bad music taste?' Rory buried her head in her hands.

Jess gazed softened slightly. 'I did have a SlipKnot phase.'

Rory giggled and caught his eyes. They were olive in color. She decided that she liked it. 'So favorite movie?'

Jess intake of breath was sharp, 'God, hard question…Donnie Darko.'

Rory smiled. 'Trippy but good. Took me three times through to get it.'

'Two for me.' A corner of his mouth tilted upwards. 'You?'

'Hm…tie between Empire Records and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.'

He could have questioned her but he didn't.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He must have been there for a little more than an hour…and Rory liked it. She liked spending time with him. Having him around. It seemed to remind her to live. He made her expand her mind and come up with better insults. He pushed her limits, making her uncomfortable…but also making her want to break free.

She couldn't remember every having someone make her feel the way he did.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Cummings.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. His is some of the only poetry I would even try to read.'

'What about Frost, Emerson, Poe and other classic poets? Don't you read them?'

Jess groaned. 'I just can't. It bores me to death. Poe, I have some respect for him but in the end…'

Rory sighed. 'Jess.'

'I can stomach some others, but it's just that poetry isn't my thing.'

'Kind of like me with Hemmingway.'

Jess smirked. 'That's only because you have no real taste and are blind to great literature.'

Rory threw a cherry tomato at him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'War and Peace or Anna Karenina?'

'Anna Karenina.'

'Jeez, you're such a hopeless romantic Rory.'

Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

They were on to dessert by the time that the debate began. Rory had pulled out ice cream, cookie dough, both chocolate and caramel syrup, Chips Ahoy cookies, and whip cream. Both were eating from the gallon size tub of vanilla ice cream with large spoons and loading toppings onto the huge bites.

'You have to look at all of the symbolism behind it. That's what makes to worth reading.' She argued.

'But what's the point if while trying to read it you get so confused that you can even understand what he's trying to say.' Jess jabbed his finger against the table. 'Plus, it's in poetry form.'

'But it's amazing and a classic.'

'Every time I start it I just get so bored I want to throw it against a wall.'

'So says the man who loves Ernest.' She muttered. 'Besides, I would have thought that you would have loved the whole plot of it.'

Jess sighed. 'It's not the plot. I'm always up for reading about a guy who goes through all the levels of hell. It's the writing style. I just can't get through the damn writing.'

'Give it another shot.'

Jess scoffed, 'Remember The Fountainhead? Tried that again and all I got was a headache. You still owe me for that?' He gave a slight pout.

Rory rolled her eyes, 'Fine. In payment, I'll be selfless and give you the last of the cookie dough.'

'Shouldn't I get too choose what I want?' His eyes strangely dark as he said it.

Rory felt her cheeks heat and her stomach do a flip-flop. Her voice was slightly breathless as she asked, 'What do you want?'

His eyes had gone from olive to now a deep forest green, leaning over the table Jess's eyes darted to her lips and then back up to her own wide blue ones. 'I want to borrow a CD.' He said, leaning back into his own seat.

'What?' Rory's voice cracked with confusion. Had she just imagined all of that?

'A CD. Your Social Distortion one. I have a song I need to check out.' Jess said simply.

'Oh, okay. Sure, I'll go get.' Her legs shook slightly still as she walked into her room.

Jess watched Rory leave with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered how much longer he could take it. His hormones were still raging at his to walk into that room, push Rory against a wall and kiss her senseless…but that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't let it. He wanted it to be her choice to come to him. He wouldn't force anything on her. But that didn't mean he didn't want to try.

She emerged from the room with not only the CD but also with a book. 'What, do I get interest?'

Rory smiled. 'No, I'm reading it right now. I just wanted to show you it.' She said handing him the CD.

'The book's called The Saga of the Volsungs. It's based upon Viking age poems and stories coming from 13-century Iceland. It's a fantasy, not what I usually what I read, but it's been said that it inspired some of J.R.R Tolkien's work…and they don't know who the author is. Making it even more mysterious.' Her voice was filled with joy from the book. 'It's short but very interesting so far.'

Jess looked at the book in her hands. 'Can I see it?'

'Sure.' She handed him the light paperback.

Turning it over and brushing the cover, he flipped the pages reading little excerpts. Rory just watched him, face focused and eyes gleaming. His eyes always got this certain look in them when he read. It was a look that reminded her of love…some kind of it, at least.

Smirking, he looked up. 'You know I think I'll trade the CD in for this.'

'No, Jess. I'm still reading it,' Rory said making a grab for the paperback.

Jess snatched it before she could get to it. 'You honestly thought you could show me the book and I wouldn't want to read it? You're some kind of book tease.' He started at her with fake disbelief, shaking his head in shame.

'Jess, seriously, give it back!' She was laughing as she said it.

A wolfish grin placed itself onto his face. 'Oh, so you want, huh?'

'Yes, I want it.'

He smiled again, 'Then come and get it.' And with that he took off, circling around the kitchen table and dash into the living room.

Rory ran after him, laughter ringing in her ears. _Two could play at this game_, she thought smirking.

Running through the small entrance hall, Rory chased Jess, occasionally making grabs at the book he held above his head. Jess was smiling, and Rory liked it. He didn't seem to do it much and that made it all the more special. It was a rare and spectacular gift.

Her own laughter ringing through the house, she launched herself at Jess, hoping to knock him off balance and grab the book in his confusion…and it worked. Only difference was that he toppled over the arm of the couch, bringing her along with him.

She landed on top of his chest with her head buried at the side of his neck. She was still laughing, and she could hear his deep chuckles vibrate through her body. After a moment, Rory looked up and it was funny how fast the entire humor of the situation left, leaving behind a heat that seemed to spread over her whole body. Her breath was still labored from running, as was his. His eyes had grown strangely dark and serious. Hers were dancing across his face, taking in his eyes, jawbone, cheekbones, the light stubble that had grown on his cheeks and chin, and lastly his lips.

They were tin and slightly square, their color was a deep fleshy pink. She bit the inside of her own lip. She could feel his breath, warm and moist, against her mouth. With one last look into his eyes, she plunged herself headfirst into his lips.

Her kiss was soft and sweet. The only type she knew how to give. The only type she had been given…and it took all of Jess's willpower not to press his lips harder onto hers and deepen it. Instead, he brought his hand to the back of her neck and threaded his fingers threw her velvet hair. His lips opened slightly and took in her bottom lip to suck on it.

Rory gasp at the unfamiliar act that brought tingles downs her spine and arms. Heat was pooling in her stomach with every movement Jess made. She brought her hands up to cup his face and stroke his cheekbones. Jess gave her bottom lip a soft bite and Rory opened her mouth so that his tongue could tangle with hers.

The kiss became more heated, filled tongues battling and hints of teeth. Jess placed his hands on Rory's waist and slowly switched their positions, so that she laying underneath him. Under his hands he could the rough material of her jeans, the cotton of her shirt. But that wasn't what he wanted to feel. His hands snaked their way under her shirt so that he could feel her warm skin.

Soft, pliant, and smooth.

He could feel her hipbone and he rubbed the rough pad of his thumb against it. Again and again.

Rory moaned deep in her throat. It shocked her, she couldn't ever remember making a sound like that. A sound filled with promises and dark secrets of a world that she had yet to begin to explore. Jess took his mouth from hers and she whimpered from the loss of its heat. He then placed an open-mouthed kiss on the juncture of her neck and jaw. She drove her hands into his thick, unruly hair trying to keep him there; thickly saying his name. He smirked lightly against her skin, and then bit it. It was hard…and yet, all too gentle at the same time to Rory.

She wanted more. Much more. She felt so very desperate.

Warmth was everywhere…yet she still felt so cold.

Body heat.

Body heat would help her not be cold.

She felt proud of her logic as she tugged at Jess's shirt. Her hands were skimming over his taunt, tight stomach. He groaned and it egged her on. This was so new to her. She'd never felt anything quite like it before. No one had even made her consider this world. Not her first crush in sixth grade, Tom Maple. Not Tristan. Not Dean…Oh, god Dean. Her boyfriend. The boy that loved her. She struggled to opened her eyes.

'Jess…We have to stop.' She took her hands from under his shirt but he kept his mouth fastened to her neck. Sucking hard, Rory gave another breathy moan. 'Jess. Really, Please stop. I can't…I can't do this to Dean.' Her voice was thick and she didn't sound like herself.

At the mention of the other boy's names Jess stopped the assault on her neck, only too let out a bitter laugh. Of course, Dean would have to ruin one of the best moments of his life. The fucking guy wasn't even here and he still ruined it.

'Jess.' Her tone was apologetic. 'I can't. He's my boyfriend. It isn't right.' She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, so she closed them.

Jess tone was filled with bitter hate and sarcasm. 'Dean. Wonder boy.' _Asshole_, he added to himself. His eyes burned into Rory's as he said, 'Yeah, maybe he is your boyfriend but does he make you feel like this.' His hand was on her inner thigh and even through the material of her jeans; it burned. 'Does he make you think? Do you debate with him? Expand your intelligence with him? Feel with him? Hell, does he even have thoughts about more things than Baseball and Hockey?'

She closed her eyes, not wanting to face the truth. 'He deserves more than this.' _More than me._

With a sigh, Jess got off of her. He stood back turned, his hands clenched. Rory set up and wrapped her arms around her all too cold self. He began to walk towards the door and each movement was painful for Rory to see.

After a moment, he stopped. He tilted his head so that she could take in his fierce eyes and tight jaw. 'Did you ever think that maybe so do you?'

And with those departing words, he left. The door slamming as he went.

Rory knew more than felt the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And apparently it was rancid sugar.

But it tasted good at the time.

Please Review.


End file.
